Break the rules
by Zero kc
Summary: En una sociedad futurista, el uso de humanoides robóticos se masificaba considerablemente. Herramientas regidas bajo leyes y normas para brindar un servicio a la humanidad. ¿Qué sucederá cuando sean burladas? Makoharu (Las demás parejas irán apareciendo en el transcurso de la historia)
1. Chapter 1

**La siguiente historia es sólo ficción utilizando personajes de Free. Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Prólogo **_

Suelo pasar horas en mi laboratorio, es una pasión desmesurada. Caminar por las blancas baldosas, el olor a químicos y plástico fundido, cables, engranajes, el brillo casual del vidrio o el roce del constante metal. Me encanta, me fascina, es un orden perfecto, hermoso. No podría dejarlo nunca. Es una droga sin efectos colaterales o eso creo. Pero hoy las cosas cambian, solo por hoy no podré entrar en mi amado laboratorio. Tendré que suplir a un "colega" del sistema de funcionamiento técnico y pruebas básicas. No es como si no me agradara ver a mis obras terminadas y casi listas para la entrega, es solo que, simplemente, es un tanto perturbador. No lo sé, verlas completas me asusta, es extraño, pues me apasiona crear cada parte y detalle de ellas. Soldar, armar, ensamblar, crear algo hermoso. Pero al verlas ahí, en prueba, terminando de unir cada segmento, es distinto, pierden su hermosura, no es admirable. Es… es ver un computador en forma humana, no sé explicarlo con exactitud. No se pueden expresar como yo quisiera, como yo hubiese deseado, con libertad y lógica, creencias, sueños, algo que los defina como humanos. No lo hay, nada, ni unos toques de humanidad, vacíos, hechos sólo para su único propósito, servir al verdadero ser humano. No me agrada lo grotescas que son al estar terminadas, no son hermosas, no como empezaron. Es aquí donde pierden todo su valor, por eso prefiero a mi cariñoso laboratorio donde gozan de su perfección.

-Uhm, quien lo diría. El científico loco lejos de su amante y en mi humilde cueva-

-Ah no eres muy distinto a mí, Sousuke-san. Solo que yo prefiero a mi "amante"-

Yamazaki Sousuke, es uno de los encargados de esta área. Es un tipo serio, pero agradable si se le llega a conocer bien. Es bastante alto, corpulento, ojos azules, piel clara, cabello castaño. No se rinde fácilmente y bueno siempre consigue lo que quiere. Además, es uno de los mejores en el área de la psicología robótica y conductas básicas de un androide.

-Deberías salir más, y dejar de obsesionarte tanto Ryugazaki. Creo que te lo he dicho en varias ocasiones. Son y serán Androides, nada más y no tienen que ser algo más. Lo entiendes ¿cierto?-

No me gusta cómo me mira, ni en la forma en que me lo dice. Se lo que hago, soy el mejor y no dudo en mis resultados.

-No se preocupe, sé lo que hago- por alguna razón el aire aquí se puso tenso-

-Lo sé, sólo te lo recordaba- me sonríe de una forma muy peculiar.

El sistema de funcionamiento técnico y pruebas básicas o más sencillo, . Es una especie de sala repleta de computadoras del más alto nivel, todas de última generación y cada una con distinto funcionamiento. Algunas controlan el ensamblaje del androide, pieza por pieza. Otras el funcionamiento de conexión y rapidez de acción; lo que vendría siendo en un humano el sistema nervioso y reflejos. Además monitorean sus signos vitales; Un androide posee "órganos" al igual que un humano, sólo que estos no cumplen con la misma labor que un órgano real.

El compañero de Sousuke-san controla una computadora holográfica pequeña no posee una gran relevancia para el androide pero si es muy importante para el informe de entrega y calidad. Lleva todos los datos del producto, los guarda y los luego los clasifica por año, tipo de androide y generación de estos. Sousuke-san es el encargado de selección de cada producto para su correcto funcionamiento, sin fallas de ningún tipo. Hace preguntas de rutina y luego anota cualquier anomalía para posteriormente dar por finalizado la construcción del androide y este pueda ser vendido o devuelto a la fábrica para ser reconstruido.

La sala tiene un ventanal de vidrio polarizado y anti-balas, donde se puede ver el correcto ensamblaje del androide. Ellos no nos pueden ver, era parte del protocolo.

El ventanal prácticamente ocupa todo el espacio. La sala en si sólo es iluminada por las pantallas holográficas y el espacio de ensamblaje.

La zona donde se acopla el androide es espaciosa, con brazos robóticos para su armado. Cada uno cumple distintas funciones y se encargan de diferentes partes del cuerpo de los androides. Al ensamblarlos poseen un anclaje de seguridad la cual, se conecta a la espalda y al terminar se les suelta para proceder a su empaquetamiento y pronta venta.

- Ryugazaki, ¿listo para empezar?-

-Ah, esto no es hermoso, pero ya que, empecemos-

-Hmp claro que no lo es- vuelve a sonreír pero esta vez con entusiasmo. No me agrada esto, será un día muuuy largo.

-Bien, sujeto FCJK36722HJ, análisis de piezas, funciones motoras, movilidad, reflejos, entrenamiento, cumplimento de órdenes y comportamientos básicos de conductas, inicio de pruebas- Sousuke-san toca las pantallas y da mandatos a las computadoras quienes acatan correctamente las órdenes, mientras que yo anoto el nombre del androide; tengo que suplir a su compañero después de todo. Los brazos robóticos se mueven, comienzan a ensamblarlo, llegan más partes pero primero, siempre arman la cabeza para unirla al tronco. Siguen uniendo partes, despierta, mueve tenuemente los ojos, hasta abrirlos por completos. Sosuke-san chequea que todo esté en orden respecto a sus sentidos y signos vitales, mientras yo sigo anotando lo que él me dicta. Las computadoras analizan. Todo va en orden, después de todo yo cree a este androide, es hermoso pero dejará de serlo.

-Ryugazaki, anota. Sujeto masculino, número de identificación FCJK36722HJ, Mide 1,68 cm. pesa aproximadamente 57 Kg. Edad 16 años- ya lo sé yo lo cree, pero no le dije nada. Sosuke-san se acerca a un micrófono, presiona un botón y le habla al androide-

-¿Puedes escucharme?- el androide mira directamente, sus pupilas se contraen y dilatan sin problemas. Ojos azules junto con un pequeño lunar en su pómulo derecho, cejas pequeñas y grises, piel clara-

-Sí- su voz es suave como la de un niño, pero su aspecto es la de un joven adolecente. Me orgullezco de mi juego de cuerdas vocales-

-¿Y esa sonrisa, Ryugazaki? ¿Lo hiciste tú no? Solo tú pondrías un detalle como ese en la cara- sigue anotando, los brazos siguen armando, sigue diciéndome que apuntar. Aún tiene su color de piel como prototipo, blanco, sin vello, no me agrada el vello corporal, le quita belleza, solo en la cabeza luce bien-

-Pues sí- reacomodo mis lentes. Sousuke-san vuelve hablar hacia el androide-

-Identifícate-ordenó-

- FCJK36722HJ- pestañea y modula afinadamente. Su nariz es fina al igual que todas sus facciones. Sus labios, pequeños-

-Mueve la cabeza- obedece perfectamente, mueve su cabeza hacia ambos lados suavemente y vuelve a su posición original-

-Tus ojos- Lo entiende y lo hace, mira hacia los lados, los regresa donde estaban-

-Animación óptica y cervical verificada. Movimientos básicos y órdenes simples, correctas- en conclusión no hace nada sin una orden, está dejando de ser bello. Supongo que hice una mueca, ya que Sousuke-san me miró-

-Bueno dime tu texto de inicialización- FCJK36722HJ sonríe-

-Hola, soy un androide XZ-2000 de quinta generación. Puedo cuidar su hogar, cocinar, limpiar, puedo vigilar y jugar con niños e animales. Organizar sus reuniones, ayudar en su trabajo. Poseo el mejor sistema operativo y el mejor motor de búsqueda. Hablo distintos idiomas y estoy completamente a su disposición como una pareja sexual. No necesita alimentarme ni recargarme. Estoy equipado con una batería cuántica que me hace autónomo por 160 años. ¿Desea darme un nombre?- todo recitado justo y preciso, pulcro sin faltas, con sonrisas y movimientos suaves junto con miradas joviales que inspiran confianza. Perdió su hermosura. Los robots siguen trabajando en los pequeños detalles, al igual que nosotros. Yamazaki-san se gira y me mira satisfecho-

-¿Y bien? Tú lo creaste, dale un nombre- no lo pienso mucho, me parece cruel darle un nombre humano a una máquina-

- Aiichiro Nitori- no sé, lo vi en algún lado, me parece un nombre infantil justo para él-

- ¿Apellido incluido?- asiento con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo- regresa con Nitori-

- Sí, a partir de ahora, tu nombre es Aiichiro Nitori- fuerte y claro como es él. Nitori sonríe gentil-

-Inicialización y memorización, verificados- los robots terminan de unir brazos y piernas. -Ahora, ¿Puedes mover tus brazos, manos y dedos?- los mueve lentamente, aprieta y suelta, relaja contrae. Mira sus brazos y manos. Por un momento creo ver algo en sus ojos de vidrio. Los regresa a su lugar, quieto, esperando otra orden. Lentamente su piel blanca y casi plástica comienza a tomar pigmentación. Piel clara tal como en su rostro-

-Conexión de enlace superior verificado. Habla en portugués- vuelve a sonreír y a repetir, las únicas frases que sabe-

- Oi, eu sou um andróide quinta geração XZ-2000. Eu posso cuidar de sua casa, cozinhar, limpar, posso assistir e brincar com crianças e animais. Organizar reuniões, ajudar em seu trabalho, possuir o melhor sistema operacional e melhor motor de busca. Falo várias línguas e estou completamente à sua disposição como um parceiro sexual- esplendido como debía hacerlo, e incluso acorto la oración-

-Muy bien, ahora dilo en italiano- sigue sonriendo. Yamazaki-san me pide que registre los idiomas que ha hablado sin problemas-

-Ciao, io sono un androide quinta generazione XZ-2000. Posso prendermi cura della vostra casa, cucinare, pulire, posso guardare e giocare con i bambini e gli animali. Organizzare incontri, aiutare nel loro lavoro, possedere il miglior sistema operativo e una migliore motore di ricerca. Parlo varie lingue e sono completamente a vostra disposizione come partner sessuale- Todo correctamente-

-Perfecto, ahora canta algo en francés-

-C'est le pingouin que l'on aperçoit au matin,  
>Les bras ballants le pingouin, les bras ballants mais l'œil hautain<br>Car il prétend le pingouin être sûr de ce qui est certain.  
>Il est savant ce pingouin. Il a étudié son latin et son accent le pingouin- dulce, tierna y armoniosa, movimientos tenues, agiles pero suaves, gestos tranquilos, como su supone que tiene que ser.<p>

Los brazos robóticos lo levantan y lo dejan a unos pocos metros del vidrio que nos separa, quieto Nitori, se deja mover. Lo bajan y sueltan el anclaje de seguridad de su espalda. Tranquilamente sus pies tocan el suelo. Nitori mira directamente sus piernas, como si estuviera ansioso de moverlas. Me llaman la atención esos pequeños gestos, gestos que Sousuke-san también ha notado.

-Expresiones verbales y multilenguaje, verificados. Vamos, camina y da unos pasos- Lento e inseguro pero lo disfruta, vuelve a sonreír pero hay algo distinto esta vez, como si hubiera sentimientos en ese pequeño movimiento de labios. No está bien, pero me agrada.

-Locomoción verificada- Yamazaki-san me mira serio, sé que no le agrada lo que ve. Pero a mí sí-

Su cabello crece, de color gris, corto y con un fleco irregular caído hacia un lado. Se trata de cubrir al verse desnudo. Eso tampoco es común. El último meneo de los brazos robóticos es vestir el pequeño con una tela de lycra que cubra solo la intimidad de este, como unos shorts.

-Bien estás listo para el trabajo, terminamos- Nitori sonríe y asiente vuelve a quedarse quieto, pero algo sale fuera de lo previsto-

-Usted está detrás del vidrio ¿verdad?- No está bien, pero me encanta el simple hecho de que ya haya formulado nuevas expresiones fuera de su programación. Sousuke-san luce sorprendido y creo que molesto-

-Sí, ¿Por qué quieres saber?- Nos mira, ladea la cabeza, trata de buscarnos-

-¿Por qué no puedo verlo?- Sigue estando mal, mal-

-Por seguridad- Sousuke-san contesta firme y grave, no es un buen tono de voz y Nitori lo percata-

-Entiendo, ¿Lo conoceré?- Me sorprende, es maravilloso casi hermoso-

-No lo creo. Es mejor que vayas con los otros- Nitori asiente-

-Está bien, me hubiese gustado conocerlo- Sorprendente-

-No te preocupes, está bien así- Nitori baja la mirada camina automáticamente a la barra de empaque y espera ser envasado. Gira la cabeza y…

-Adiós- se ha ido como el resto. Casi pero muy cerca de lo hermoso, esplendido, no puedo asimilarlo fue fantástico-

Sousuke-san vuelve a mirar me pero esta vez lo hace de una forma molesta.

-¿Que fue eso? Ryugazaki. Sabes que esto no es normal. Espero no recibir ninguna queja de algún cliente, sería muy molesto que su robot se pase de listo y pretenda asemejarse a un humano- masajea su cuello y mueve lentamente su hombro izquierdo.

- Androide. Pasó todas las pruebas, todo salió según lo pronosticado, por tanto no va haber ningún problema- defiendo, sigo impresionado y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Quiero ir a mi laboratorio ya-

-Lo sé, no hubo problemas pero aun así. Si llegase a pasar algo, los culpables seremos nosotros y... Aaaah qué más da, ya se fue- Suspira, noto su preocupación. –Sigamos con esto, aún tenemos mucho que hacer- Cierto, estoy de reemplazo, mi amado laboratorio tendrá que esperar pero creo que acabo de encontrar una nueva inspiración para otro androide y me basaré en los planos de Nitori-san. Juro que este será hermoso de inicio a fin-

**Continuará**

**Hola! Gracias a todo aquel que paso a leer el inicio de este fic. Espero haya sido de su agrado. **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren conti? C:**

**Cuídense y gracias nuevamente por leer, no duden en dejar un review.**

**Que tengan un lindo día! **


	2. Chapter 2

**La siguiente historia es sólo ficción utilizando personajes de Free!. Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Capítulo 1**_

El goteo incesante de la llave de agua podrá ser molesto para la mayoría de las personas, para mí, era la única canción de cuna capaz de arrullar mi ser completo.

Era por ello que siempre estaba aquí, sumergido en la tina de mi baño sin música, sin libros, nada. Eso era lo que deseaba. El ruido de las calles era lo único que no podía silenciar, pero bastaba con hundir mi cabeza y poder escuchar el caer de cada gota de mi averiada llave. Jamás pensé en arreglar, y es verdad que se puede convertir en un problema pero no lo veía así. Lo más puro que existía para mí era el agua, tener que privarla era inconcebible y las facturas de ella recalcaban todo el gasto que esto conllevaba. Pero, tenía cómo costear el gasto mensual de mis caprichos. No tenía un trabajo remunerado como cualquiera, nunca pensé en tener uno, estar atado por las normas de la sociedad y el sistema no era algo que llevaría conmigo. Lo que yo hacía era algo más que tomar un bus o automóvil y correr a trabajar, yo era libre, nadaba.

La idea de llegar a convertirme en nadador profesional nunca pasó por mi mente, si bien me dedique a esto desde muy pequeño, lo hice por mera atracción y tranquilidad que esta me daba. Hasta que llegó el momento de decidir mi futuro. Recuerdo aquella época como un mar de dudas, decepciones y soledad, todos parecían querer hacer algo conmigo y no algo por mí. Un muñeco de hilos, así me sentía. Creo que a lo que me dedico ahora se lo debo en parte a mi mejor amigo, Rin, o ex mejor amigo si lo pienso mejor.

Rin estuvo a mi lado desde que éramos pequeños, lo conocí en un pequeño club de natación donde ambos nos introducimos en este tema. Mi primera percepción de él fue la de alguien realmente molesto. Si me hubieran preguntado en ese momento si pensaba compartir con él, me hubiera alejado al instante. Compulsivo, hablador, creyéndose el mejor del mundo y sobre todo fastidioso, a tal punto que no te dejaba en paz. No sé en qué momento se empezó a incrustarse en mi vida, mucho menos cuándo y cómo empezó a crear sentimientos diferentes a los de un amigo en mí.

Como ya había dicho antes, gracias a él decidí entrar al mundo de la natación profesional, al igual que él. Juntos continuamos nuestro camino y no fue sino hasta dos años después, donde fuimos más allá de la línea de la amistad y empezamos algo nuevo.

En esa época nos encontrábamos en Australia. Nuestra estadía allí era con él único fin de mejorar nuestras habilidades antes de competir por Japón, como lo teníamos planeado. Pero todo murió allí, nuestros sueños, nuestra amistad de años y nuestra relación de meses. Él me utilizó, jamás me amó, sólo quería causar celos sobre un nadador australiano que le interesaba mucho antes de llegar a ese país. ¿Cómo lo sé? No había que pensarlo dos veces, además, él se dignó a darme una explicación. Esa persona había estudiado con él durante el año que viajo a este país cuando era menor, siempre lo amó y cuando tuvo la oportunidad no dudó en utilizarme y así, conseguir lo que deseaba. Y lo hizo.

Después de ello, me devolví a Japón, me perfeccioné aquí y obtuve mi título de nadador olímpico, a lo que me dedico aún.

No deseo nada más, tampoco menos. Sólo quiero ser libre en el agua, pura y tranquilizadora, era allí donde podía deshacerme de toda cadena que me ataba, que aunque no lo demostrara, seguían latentes en mi interior.

El gotear del agua fue abruptamente interceptado por mi Smartwacht SPI. Mi reloj inteligente, este posee múltiples funciones avanzadas similar a las de un Smartphone de antaño; este aparatito regula mis actividades diarias. Hoy En día es común ver a las personas escudriñando por el último modelo, en mi caso, el mío fue un obsequio de Rei. Estire mi brazo hacia una esquina del jacuzzi por mi SSPI, no obstante antes de que pudiese siquiera rozarlo con mis dedos, un nuevo sonido llamo mi atención, era el molesto e incesante golpeteo de la puerta. Salí del agua, tome mi aparato y confirme los excesivos mensajes recibidos por parte de Nagisa. No logre darles un vistazo ya que la puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte. Molesto me levanto, enrollo una toalla a mi cintura y salgo de ahí con un portazo en dirección a la entrada. Para mi sorpresa, antes de llegar a mi objetivo el fastidioso ruido cesó y al llegar encontré una pila de papeles amontonados a los pies de mi puerta .

"¡Haru-chan!" "¡Acompáñame!" "¡No seas malo!" "Si no vienes no será lo mismo" "No te vemos hace tiempo " "Rei-chan quiere verte" "¡habrá caballa por montón!" "¡Hace siglos que no estamos juntos!" "Vamos Haru-chan, di que sí "

No fue necesario que el remitente estuviera escrito en los papeles dispersos en el suelo, junto con el descontrolado golpeteo de la puerta, era de esperar que se tratase de Nagisa. Hasta el día de hoy no he conocido a nadie tan insistente…

Hace dos semanas Nagisa me contacto para asistir al evento de Samezuka Corp. Donde se expondrían y darían a la venta los nuevos prototipos de androides de único diseño. Rei estaría presente como uno de los principales anfitriones debido de su gran participe en el nuevo proyecto y yo estaba invitado de su parte. Cuando recibí la invitación enseguida me opuse por diferentes razones; La primera, odio las acumulaciones de gente, la segunda nunca me interesaron los androides y por último y tal vez la más importante Rin estaría presente por ser uno de los dueño Samezuka Corp. Pese a lo mucho que me negué, hubo alguien que no ceso de insistir en el transcurso de estas dos semanas, e incluso continuaba a solo horas a que se realizara. Fingiendo que nada de esto ocurrió regreso al baño pero antes de alejarme de la entrada, el escandaloso sonido volvió. Intente no prestarle atención, seguí caminando y como si alguien supiera que me estaba alejando, dejaron de ser solo simples golpes a la puerta, esta vez parecía un cuerpo completo azotándose contra la puerta juntos con unos escandalosos gritos. No podía dejar que ese bullicio continuara, los vecinos vendrían a reclamar tarde o temprano y no estaría dispuesto a tener problemas por esto.

Abrí la puerta malhumorado y gracias a ello Nagisa cayó a mis pies y alzo su rostro con una sonrisa en son de disculpa y a las vez de satisfacción por haber logrado entrar.

-o-

Ocho y media de la noche, me hallaba desafortunadamente de camino al evento al cual no tenía ninguna intención en asistir. Después de tantas molestias por parte de Nagisa termine por aceptar con tal de callar sus intolerables gritos y zarandeos que me proporcionaba.

Entro al recinto desanimado, unas personas que parecían ser guardias de seguridad solicitan mi identificación, que venía codificada en mi SSPI. Con pulsar un botón, un holograma con mis datos aparece sobre este y uno de los hombres la revisa permitiéndome después el paso. Detestaba estas obligaciones inculcadas por la sociedad, cuartaban mi libertad y reforzaban las cadenas que siempre quise evitar. Ya empezaba arrepentirme desde lo profundo de mi ser el haber aceptado la invitación y no llevaba ni cinco minutos en la entrada.

Cuando por fin me dejan entrar, dejo atrás los dos guardias de la entrada y un reflejo azulino me invade en cuestión de segundos. Alcé mi rostro para encontrarme con un maravilloso túnel hecho como un acuario. Sobre mi cabeza nadaban cardúmenes de peses, a mis costados vi pasar uno que otro tiburón y casi por instinto, llevé una de mis manos a mi cuello desanudando mi corbata. Necesitaba estar en el agua.

-Haruka-llamó una repugnante y, lamentablemente, conocida voz-Ha pasado tiempo-

Voltee receloso hacia la conocida voz, encontrándome a metros de Rin Matsuoka. Tenía su típica sonrisa orgullosa sobre su rostro, sus mismos ojos rojizos implantados sobre mí, no había cambiado en nada, prácticamente igual a la primera vez que lo conocí cuando pequeño y como si nunca hubiese acontecido nada entre nosotros….

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Gracias a tod s a los que leyeron este fic. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado.**

**La verdad es que no esperaba que le gustara a alguien **** así que gracias!**

**Quiero aclarar que este Fanfic está basado en un video prototipo del juego "BEYOND TWO SOULS" cuyo nombre es "KARA". Olvide poner este detalle en el cap. Anterior.**

**Espero que les siga gustando y las parejas irán apareciendo en el transcurso de la historia. **

**No duden de dejar un review **

**Cuídense. **

**Nos leemos **


	3. Chapter 3

**La siguiente historia es sólo ficción utilizando personajes de Free!. Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Capítulo 2**_

Yo no respondí ante su saludo hipócrita, él se acercó con paso calmado y relajado. Me había negado a venir justamente por esto, la empresa que daba el evento era propiedad de la familia de Rin, por lo tanto, era obvio que me lo encontraría tarde o temprano. Lamentablemente, mi encuentro con Rin fue más pronto de lo esperado, y ahora se acercaba a mí pretendiendo que somos buenos amigos que no se veían desde hace mucho. Era incómodo, pero ante todo doloroso que pretendiera que nada había ocurrido.

-¡Tan callado como siempre Haru!-puso su mano sobre mi hombro-

-¿No deberías estar con tu familia?-aparté su mano-

-Estaba admirando la entrada, ¿No es fabuloso?-sonrió admirando el lugar-

-Uhm, sí.

-¿Vienes por Rei?

-Sí, me están esperando.

Continué adentrándome a través de ese túnel hecho de acuario, sin la necesidad y el deseo de que Rin me acompañara, siendo que así fue. Él caminaba a mi lado, me hablaba de su vida y su carrera como nadador profesional en Australia, no le escuché espetar algo sobre su vida amorosa ni lo que fue la nuestra, fue un alivio.

Mi atención la centraba en la diversidad de especies que se hallaban sobre nuestras cabezas, hasta los peces parecían burlarse de la deplorable situación en la que estaba inmerso. No importaba cuanto intentara apartarme de sus palabras, su presencia me crucificaba ante los recuerdos que volvían con el sonido de su voz, su compañía a mi lado y el frío que dejo el tacto de su mano sobre mi hombro.

Sí no me gustaba sólo debía de apartarlo o decirle que se fuera, sin embargo, continuaba caminando a su lado. Pensaba que todo el tema con él había quedado resuelto luego de volver a Japón y cortar toda comunicación, me había equivocado. Me basto con verlo frente a mí con su sonrisa altanera para revivirlo todo y darme cuenta que no había borrado los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Odiarme a mí por idiota o a él por lo que me hizo, creo que ambas eran la respuesta a lo que pasaba ahora por mi pecho.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Ah?-modulé apartándome de mis pensamientos-

-¿Cómo te ha ido aquí?

-Bien-respondí cortante-

-Eso es bueno-hizo una pausa un tanto larga-No sabía de ti desde que te fuiste sin avisar...Suponía que estarías bien, después de todo estaban Nagisa y Rei.

-Aun así terminé encontrándote aquí, desgraciadamente-dije sin verme afectado, causando risas en él-

Me irritaba verlo reír, sentía que no se tomaba nada en serio, al igual que como lo nuestro. Pero a su vez, no podía evitar verle reír e impregnarla en mí. Era un completo idiota.

Rin continuó haciéndome preguntas, yo me limitaba a responder por simples monosílabos y no parecía afectarle, después de todo, cuando nos conocimos teníamos la misma relación donde parecía encontrar un significado más abundante en mis cortas respuestas. Aunque eso no hubiera cambiado, entre nosotros había algo nuevo que en ese entonces no existía. Una relación desastrosa.

No fue únicamente él quien aprendió de mí, a su vez, yo supe descifrar las enredadas y disparadas palabras de Rin. Las preguntas sin sentido que me hacía ahora no buscaban las respuestas de estas mismas, sino que giraban en torno a un tema mucho más profundo en el cual, seguramente, no encontraba las palabras correctas y el valor para tocarlo. Lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-¿A qué quieres llegar Rin?-quise detener sus absurdas preguntas-

Él se detuvo, yo pretendía no hacerlo, mas, lo hice y voltee a verlo. Mantenía sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su traje color blanco, sus ojos se mantenían pegados al suelo y sólo los elevó para enfrentarme decidido.

-¿Aún te sientes mal por lo de aquella vez?-clavó sus ojos en mí al preguntarme-

Hice una pausa antes de responder.

-No.

-Creo que no tuvimos la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas…

-No hay nada que aclarar-le interrumpí-

-Esa vez, te fuiste y no me escuchaste-

-No tengo que escuchar nada más. Todo está claro.-

Di media vuelta para seguir avanzando, no quería hablar sobre el tema, me hacía recordar el día en que fui rechazado como un juguete del cual se aburrieron. No lo escucharía otra vez, todo estaba dicho. Sin embargo, cuando me dirigía a la puerta al final del túnel él me detuvo por el brazo.

-No lo he dicho todo-aseguró-

-Se me hace tarde-insistí, intenté zafarme de su agarre pero él me sostuvo con fuerza-

Alcé mi vista hacia su rostro, tenía esa expresión de pena, lastima hacía mí. Esto se volvía más incómodo de lo que había sido hace unos minutos.

-Lamento haberte hecho eso-se disculpó-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos-

-Sólo te vi como un perro abandonado en medio de la lluvia…eso me llevó a querer cuidarte-confesó-

Esto era demasiado, ¿Un perro abandonado? Él conocía la historia de mis padres, el haber quedado huérfano a temprana edad, crecer solo y sin compañía. No le había confiado eso para que lo utilizara como una excusa ante nuestros actos, no necesitaba la lastima de las personas, de eso tuve bastante en mi infancia.

Zafé mi brazo de un solo tirón, esta vez estaba decidido a irme de allí. Él no me dejó seguir e insistió tomándome y girándome por el hombro. Mi respuesta no fue nada dócil, aparté su brazo junto con él con un fuerte movimiento del mío, no lo esperaba y su semblante su reflejo de ello. Podía aguantar muchas cosas, fingir que no me importaban y comportarme como tal, pero cuando me veía amenazado reaccionaba.

-No me vuelvas a tocar-le advertí enfurecido-

-Haru…-intentó hablar-

-¡Déjame en paz! Tú no sabes nada de mí y no lo sabrás. Fuiste un error y así te recordaré, ahora apártate de mí, no te quiero volver a ver después de hoy-exploté-

No esperé por alguna respuesta, la entrada al salón se hallaba a sólo paso de donde me encontraba hace unos segundos. Rin no me siguió, no voltee a verlo, no obstante, no escuchaba sus pasos haciendo eco detrás mío. Sentía que mi corazón no aguantaría todo aquello de nuevo, y que escaparía por mi garganta para no sentir este desagradable y amargo sentimiento. Tuve ganas de llorar de impotencia, pero sabía controlarlo y me tragué el llanto.

Abrí la puerta del salón, dejando atrás todo ese mal pasaje en el túnel. Al entrar, las luces del evento encandilaron mis ojos, el bullicio de la gente inundó mis oídos y acabaron con el eco de las palabras de Rin y a lo lejos, vi a Nagisa buscando entre la multitud. Al verme alzó sus brazos sin tomar en cuenta la clase de evento en la que se hallaba.

**Continuara...**

** Hola nuevamente! :) Gracias a todos/as por sus comentarios.**

** me alegra que les guste y que les siga gustando. ;)**

**Algún comentario? **

**durante esta semana subiré otro capitulo **

** Cuídense! **


	4. Chapter 4

**La siguiente historia es sólo ficción utilizando personajes de Free!. Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Capítulo 3**_

No quiero trabajar y menos hoy. Realmente no quiero estar todo el día aquí. Me gusta mi trabajo, pero los días como hoy lo odio. Con tan solo pensar lo que me va a tocar, me canso. Pero ya que, por horas extras; que seguro haré; me pagaran más. Corro hacia a mi tortura, voy tarde pero tenía que asegurarme de que Haru-chan se va a presentar y se quedará, aunque sea unos segundos con nosotros. De seguro me debe odiar, Jajaja que importa, hace mucho tiempo que no le vemos con Rei-chan y todo por culpa de Rin-chan. A veces me pregunto en que habrá pensado para poder engañar a Haru-chan de ese modo, fue cruel, no me lo esperaba de él siendo tan cercanos. En fin lo hecho, hecho esta.

Llego a mi trabajo. Es un edificio muy lujoso, forrado en vidrios polarizados y a su vez adornado con largas enredaderas. Una arquitectura contemporánea bastante compleja pero exquisita; rodeado por un lago artificial y vastas áreas verdes. El interior también posee un diseño contemporáneo enfocado en lo futurístico pero con un toque marítimo; Si podemos decirle así. En su interior hay una gran variedad de acuarios, todos monumentales. Dentro poseen un sinfín de especies marinas, especialmente tiburones y prontamente delfines. Pagan millones por mantenerlos y no pagan nada mal a los cuidadores y veterinarios.

El peculiar edifico se encuentra en la gran capital, Tokio, específicamente, en el barrio de Minato. La compañía de nombre Samezuka Corporation es una empresa multinacional y uno de los fabricantes líder mundial en la electrónica de consumo: audio, vídeo, computación, y lo mas importantes la creación de Robots humanoides o androides.

Sus dueños son Rin Matsuoka Y Gou Matsuoka, Hijos del fallecido Toraichi Matsuoka y ex-presidente de la empresa. Ambos son hermanos, Peli rojos, ojos de un rojo intenso, piel blanca, muy parecidos. Actualmente quien dirige la compañía es Gou la hermana menor de Rin. Tendrá nombre de chico pero es una niña con bastante poder económico junto con un carácter enérgico. Una joven decidida y elogiada por el mundo por su gran capacidad de liderazgo y su increíble desempeño en la compañía a una temprana edad. Posee una extraña obsesión por los músculos. Su hermano mayor, Rin quien es hombre; a pesar de su nombre; es un nadador profesional, reconocido mundialmente. Por ahora se encuentra compitiendo por Australia, debido a ello no tiene mucha participación en la empresa japonesa de su familia. Sin embargo, ambos comparten las ganancias de la empresa Samezuka especialmente para promocionar a Rin en sus competencias y a su vez crear propaganda a la compañía.

Al entrar me encuentro con el "galería". Es el primer acuario y el más grande de toda la corporación. Por el momento sólo veo cardúmenes de distinta variedades de peces, trato de buscar entre tanta agua los tiburones o alguna manta raya pero por el momento no veo nada. Me gusta pasar por ahí, es sereno, muy bonito, me quedaría más tiempo pero tengo que trabajar y en este momento no me puedo dar el lujo de llegar tarde.

Hoy es un día muy importante para la empresa. Después de 10 años se lanzaran los nuevos modelos de androides con diseños únicos, creados por los científicos más locos del país y de lo más transcendentales, sin copias. Así es, sólo algunos de los multimillonarios podrían adquirir uno de estos modelos. Lo malo, es que todos los peces gordos quieren uno, y solo se crearon 10 androides en comparación de las cientos de personas que vendrán de todas las partes del mundo. Por lo tanto, será una pelea por el mejor postor.

Llego al gran salón donde se celebrará el evento, fue arreglado para la ocasión, hay distintas tonalidades de azules y rojos, pantallas gigantescas de alta resolución, una que otra pantalla holográfica, mientras que en el techo cuelgan imágenes de los autómatas a vender. Hay un escenario para la exhibición de los productos y las prontas ventas. Pondrán música. Aparentemente habrá un buffet o un cóctel, no estoy seguro, prefiero el bufe, hay una mayor cantidad de comida y mi apetito voraz no acaba nunca.

Paso directamente a los ascensores de cristal, marco el piso y las puertas se cierran. Me pregunto qué pasaría si se cayeran en el evento. Uhm, sería muy interesante.

Se abren las puertas y paso directamente a las salas de reuniones. En el trayecto me encuentro con Ama-chan, una de mis compañeras de trabajo. Le digo así de cariño, su nombre real es Miho Amakata, no es muy alta, pelo castaño y corto, casi en los hombros, ojos cafés y de piel blanca. No me quiere decir su edad, pero sé que en sus días de antaño era modelo para una revista de trajes de baños. Le tengo mucho aprecio, gracias a ella he logrado sobrevivir en este lugar. Cuando llegué aquí fue ella quien me enseñó todo lo necesario, es como una maestra, con muchas frases célebres, de quien sabe quién.

-¡Ama-chan! ¡No quiero trabajar, por favor ten piedad de mí!- la abrazo efusivamente mientras hago muecas tratando de convencerla.

-Nagisa-kun, tranquilo. No podrás irte y tendrás que esforzarte mucho, pero sabes, como dice Sófocles "El éxito es dependiente del esfuerzo"- Pone una mueca muy entusiasta. Moh… eso no ayuda en lo más mínimo.

-Pero Ama-chan, no quiero trabajar tanto y menos con comida de por medio que quizás ni siquiera podré probar- sigo con mis pucheros, pero es que es la verdad, tendré un hambre mortal-

-Nagisa-kun, no tienes que rendirte, aun no empieza, además, tendremos un espacio de descanso. Seguro que podrás comer lo que quieras en ese momento- Me sonríe dulcemente. Oh esas palabras mágicas de descanso y comida me han dado nuevos ánimos. -Nagisa-kun, ¿tú quieres destacar en esto de las ventas cierto?-

-Claro que sí, quiero ser uno de los mejores- es cierto quiero que me reconozcan por mis esfuerzos-

-Entonces esta es tu oportunidad, si lo haces bien, quien sabe, quizás hasta te promuevan a gerente de ventas. Después de todo eres bastante bueno- todo en tono de maestra, no sé qué hace aquí, alguien como ella debería enseñar. Pero tiene razón, hasta el momento siempre he vendido todos mis productos, este es el instante de dar lo mejor de mí para llegar más lejos-

-Cierto Ama-chan, ¡Me esforzaré al máximo!- también podré molestar más a Rei-chan en el trabajo si me promueven. Estoy emocionado-

-Así se habla- me regala una sonrisa-

¿Qué es lo que hago? Sencillo, hago lo que sea para que los androides y otros productos sean vendidos, creo parte del marketing de la compañía. Viajo de empresa en empresa promocionando nuestros productos, hasta que el consumidor los compre. Resalto lo mejor que puedo a los androides y los convenzo de lo buenos que son. No es muy difícil ya que realmente son buenos, especialmente los que crea Rei-chan. Son los mejores y uno de los más codiciados, incluso mundialmente. Separadamente he creado propagandas con nuestros productos, pancartas, afiches hasta comerciales tanto en revistas como en la televisión. También he tenido que viajar al extranjero. Para eso tuve que aprender inglés y Rei-chan fue mi maestro, aunque no tiene la mejor pronunciación, pero bueno, hizo lo imposible por enseñarme. Hablando de él, hace 2 días que no le veo, mucho tiempo. Le hare una rápida visita.

-¡Nagisa-kun, espera!-

-¿Qué ocurre?- me extiende uno papeles, con un número de serie, ya se dé que trata-

-Tu androide, se encuentra en el quinto piso para que le eches un vistazo. ¡No llegues tarde! Y Mucha suerte Nagisa-kun-

-Lo sé. Gracias Ama-chan- habrá mucha gente que convencer. Un segundo ¿quinto piso? Jejeje creo que el destino quiere que nos veamos.

Corro hacia el elevador y marco el quinto, espero hasta mi destino, del segundo al quinto no es mucho recorrido, pero estar aquí encerrado me impacienta. Se abren las puertas, camino rápido ya sé dónde ir. Estoy feliz, finalmente veré a Rei-chan.

Camino apresurado por el corredor de vidrio, llego y abro las puertas del laboratorio lentamente, pretendo asustarlo. Esquivo todo el desorden del suelo. ¿Desorden? eso no es típico de Rei-chan, en lo absoluto, de hecho, ahora que me fijo bien, todo está hecho un verdadero desastre. Hay planos, piezas robóticas, papeles con cálculos, plástico, vasos precipitados, maquinaria encendida y más papeles, esparcidos por todas partes y no veo a Rei-chan por ningún lado. Sigo avanzando hasta dar contra su escritorio, lo veo, durmiendo en uno de los mesones, enredado en cables, manchado en aceite, escurriendo saliva de sus labios, con el pelo desordenado, la cara manchada y con sus lentes por encima de su cabeza. Se ve gracioso, suelto una carcajada, trato de ocultarla con mi brazo, es chistoso verlo así, nunca esta desaliñado, para el todo tiene que ser hermoso.

Quiero despertarlo, pero los papeles en los que está durmiendo me intrigan. Con cuidado lo muevo un poco. La verdad no entiendo nada de lo que dicen pero creo que es un nuevo proyecto. Pero, ¿Qué tan complejo será, para tener a Rei-chan de esta forma? Usualmente, no tiene que pensar mucho en sus hombres mecánicos.

Ni modo, enrollo los papeles que llevo en una especie de cilindro, me acerco lo más que puedo a Rei-chan, y le susurro a su oído.

-Rei hoy no estas hermoso y tus androides son un desastre- pongo la voz me tétrica que puedo.

-¡AHH! ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO ES VERDAD!-grita levantándose de golpe, me alejo y no puedo parar de reír. Me retuerzo en el suelo.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ay Rei-chan! Puff ¡jajajajajaja!- no puedo dejar de reír. Rei-chan se ve molesto.

-Nagisa-kun, no es gracioso. Ni modo, ¿qué haces aquí?- Intento parar pero es difícil, me seco las lágrimas de risa.

-Vine a verte- le digo con sinceridad. Me gusta cuando estamos juntos. Se arregla los lentes, mientras intenta limpiar su bata de científico loco.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?- me mira intrigado.

-Uhm sí, pero tengo tiempo para ti- Rei-chan se sonroja un poco, se ve adorable.

-No digas esas cosas Nagisa-kun- Intenta salir de los cables que lo aprisionan.

-Ven, te ayudo- busco unas tijeras o algo parecido. Encuentro algo similar. Tomo los cables y los corto. Rei-chan se horroriza y pega un grito.

-¡Mis cables de cobre!-

-Son solo cables- doy una pequeña risilla. Aun desordenado y sucio, se ve lindo.

Ryugazaki Rei, un renombrado científico, ganador de premios y reconocido mundialmente. Es uno de los mejores creadores de Robots humanoides. Es alto, delgado, esbelto, su pelo de color azul oscuro, desordenado a su gusto y sus ojos violetas. Sin sus lentes es completamente ciego. Tiene una obsesión bizarra con su laboratorio, la hermosura según su punto de vista y los androides. Es muy inteligente y suele ser el mediador de muchas discusiones. Es hermoso tal y como él dice. Yo no soy nadie a su lado.

-Para ti, para mí son más que eso. Oh mis hermosos cables- se queja, luce tierno con ese puchero.

-Rei-chan, la verdad es que hoy no luces como tú. ¿Qué te tiene tan mal?- Tengo mucha curiosidad.

-¡Aah! Pues nada importante, solo el trabajo de siempre. Perdí algo y lo estaba buscando- saca un espejo y trata de arreglarse, al final yo lo hago, le limpio el rostro, ordeno su cabello, y limpio un poco su ropa.

-No me mientas, Rei-chan, es algo mas- lo conozco desde la escuela, soy su mejor amigo, no me puede mentir y de todas formas su excusa fue patética.

-Nagisa-kun es enserió no es nada importante- me sonríe dulcemente, Dios como amo sus sonrisas.

-¡Que cruel Rei-chan! Pero bueno, solo ten cuidado ¿Sí? Y deja de ser tan ermitaño, sal un poco-

-Lo haré, te lo prometo- mentira pero bueno, yo lo sacaré. De repente otra incógnita me asalta. ¿Rei-chan no debería estar ya arreglado para el evento? -Rei-chan ¿No tienes que ir al evento? Se supone que tú tienes que llegar antes ¿No? Para el discurso, la presentación-

-¿Evento? ¡AH! Claro que sí, se me olvido, ¡Y ya es tarde!- me vuelvo a reír.

-¡Que no es chistoso! ¿Y esto?- toma mis papeles.

-¿Ah? Es el androide que tengo que vender, son sus características- le sonrió pero Rei-chan está muy concentrado leyendo los papeles.

-Con que Nitori- Lo miro extrañado, de repente se ha puesto serio-Lo creaste tu ¿No es así? Sera muy sencillo venderlo- Hago una pose triunfante mientras sonrió con prepotencia, pero Rei-chan sigue viendo los escritos. Se detiene y me los devuelve.

-Como tú digas. Nagisa-kun has tu mejor esfuerzo- que fue eso, fue muy grave.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Va ser el primero en irse- le afirmo con confianza.

-Que así sea Nagisa-kun. Tengo que ir a arreglarme antes de que se me haga más tarde. Nos vemos después Nagisa-kun- Caminamos a la puerta y nos despedimos.

-¡Nos vemos después Rei-chan!- le abrazo unos segundos y luego me voy.

Rei, de alguna forma u otra, termine enamorándome de él, desde hace bastante tiempo ya. Pero alguien como yo no debería estar con alguien como él, sería un estorbo, no soy hermoso. No quiero que hablen mal de él, y su carrera se vea en peligro, por estar con alguien como yo. Me lo han dejado claro en varias oportunidades. Con estos minutos, o con un momento que pueda estar con él, me basta.

Camino hacia FCJK36722HJ, quiero conocer otra perfecta y hermosa obra de Rei-chan.

Camino y camino por este eterno pasillo, lleno de laboratorios y más laboratorios, ventanales, más laboratorios y más ventanales. Dios como soportan estar aquí. En fin sigo en mi recorrido hasta que doy con mi esperado destino. Me paro frente a la puerta y espero a ser escaneado por la misma. Una voz robótica anuncia mi nombre y algún otro dato sin importancia, me pide que hable, contesto y termina mi prueba de pase. No es una sala muy grande, pero está completamente sellada al público, solo para personal autorizado, cerrada por todas partes, ni ventanas hay. Se abren las puertas y el olor a plástico y químicos mi invade. Es un hedor bastante peculiar, no me agrada y el estómago me molesta. Me adentro un poco más mientras las puertas vuelven a cerrarse y el aire se vuelve más denso. Trato de cubrir mi nariz, entretanto busco al famoso Aiichiro Nitori. Y ahí está envuelto en esa cobertura de plástico, la cual se amolda perfectamente a su cuerpo. Me acerco hasta quedar frente a él. Le observo unos momentos. No está nada mal, después de todo es otra obra maestra de Rei-chan. Bien es hora de que me ponga a trabajar. Levanto mi mano derecha y la pongo enfrente de Ai-chan la agito un poco y un panel holográfico se enciende, me pide que digite el código de serie de Ai-chan o su nombre técnico. Lo hago, suavemente se abre su cárcel plástica y Ai-chan despierta. Me mira de arriba-abajo. No debería ser ninguno inconveniente entablar una conversación con él, como si fuera cualquier ser humano. Se supone que ya fue reprogramado por tanto debería ser capaz de formular sus propias conjeturas, evaluar su ambiente y desarrollar frases como problemas. Es un software muy complejo por lo que me han contado. Lo que entiendo es como si colocaran memorias, vivencias, sentimientos, ese tipo de cosas que solo conserva un verdadero cerebro humano. Claro está el hecho de que se les restringe muchas funciones que un humano promedio posee, especialmente los sentimientos. De todas formas no han construido ningún software con la capacidad de suplir un verdadero cerebro. Supongo que es imposible o simplemente no se debe crear; las leyes de la robótica deben influir en esto.

Me pregunto si alguna vez Rei-chan será capaz de crear un androide con sentimientos, lógica y razón típica de un verdadero humano aunque esto estaría en contra de las 3 leyes.

Ai-chan me observa detenidamente, supongo que está analizándome, le sonrió.

-Buenos Días Aiichiro Nitori, ¿Cómo te va, está todo en orden?- le hablo lo más suave y gentil que puedo. No sé porque me da la sensación de que lo puedo dañar si le hablo de otra forma. Rei-chan realmente creo a Ai-chan como un niño muy frágil y sensible. Desgraciadamente estos son los que más prefieren los vejetes pervertidos. Lástima, espero y tenga suerte de encontrar un dueño decente y con clase.

-Buenos Días. No presento ninguna molestia. No quisiera incomodarlo pero podría decirme su nombre- ladea un poco su cabeza.

-Oh claro, disculpa. Me llamo Hazuki Nagisa. Gusto en conocerte- vuelvo a sonreírle y el corresponde.

-El gusto es mío Hazuki Nagisa. ¿Así debo llamarlo?-

-Ah no la verdad prefiero que me llames solo por mi nombre, Nagisa-

-Entendido. Esto, Nagisa-san ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- ¿Ah? ¿Nagisa-san? ¿Preguntar?

-Seguro, que quieres saber- obviare el Nagisa-san, aunque me parece adorable que un androide me llame de ese modo, pero ¿Realmente me está preguntando? ¿Y qué es eso? Es una sonrisa, pero qué clase de sonrisa es esa. Digo porque se ¿emociona? (Si se le puede decir así); por unas preguntas.

-Bueno, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Para qué estoy aquí?- momento. Esto no es común ¿o sí? Porque un androide preguntaría por cosas como estas. De partida por que pregunta. Esto nunca me había pasado, será ¿porque es un nuevo modelo? Tomo los papeles y esta vez los leo detenidamente. Pero por más que leo no encuentro nada fuera de lo común. Ai-chan mi mira ¿curioso?-No debí preguntar, ¿no es así? Perdóneme- baja la cabeza. Okay esto cada vez se pone más extraño.

Rei-chan ¿qué es lo que has creado?

-No, no te ¿preocupes?, es solo que me sorprendiste un poco-le restó importancia. Respecto a tus preguntas, este lugar es donde te envían luego de pasar las pruebas básicas de reprogramado de tu sistema. ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno yo tengo la responsabilidad de ti por ahora, tengo que dejarte deseable para esta noche y enseñarte algunas cosas. Y, ¿Para que estas aquí? Sencillo para ser comprado por alguien- lo digo todo con la mejor sonrisa y la más entusiasta que tengo. Pero Ai-chan luce confundido, aparentemente no le gustaron mis respuestas ¿debería preocuparme? aunque para ser franco, me sentí un poco mal al darle las respuestas, siendo estas la verdad.

-Entiendo, ¿Soy algo que tiene que ser vendido?- Eso es ¿tristeza? ¡Va enserió! Qué clase de robot es. Hasta siento lastima por él.

-Pues sí, para eso fuiste creado- me acaba de doler decir eso y verlo a la cara solo empeoro las cosas.

-Ya veo- sigue cabizbajo. No me gusta esto, me preocupa un poco. ¿Lograre venderlo? Claro que si Nagisa, no dudes ahora. Tienes que sacar todo de este nuevo material, aparte míralo es adorable y con esa actitud muchos y muchas caerán rendidos. Tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Rei-chan confía en ti.

-Ai-chan, si bien ser vendido es parte importante por el cual fuiste creado, es sólo la parte pequeña, tu verdadera función es la de servir a los seres humanos y yo voy a ayudarte a encontrar aquella persona a la que puedas servirle- creo que eso quedo mejor que lo anterior, miro a Ai-chan con determinación, será vendido de cualquier modo. Ai-chan me observa tranquilo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo levemente. -Ven sígueme-

-Sí Nagisa-san- ¿Habrá quedado conforme? Y yo, ¿Por qué me preocupo por eso? No debo sentir lastima por "él".

Le guio por la habitación hasta dar con una especie de armario blanco, pongo mi mano delante de una de las puertas sin tocarla, estas de a poco comienzan a desaparecer, dejando ver su interior, que es ropa. Después de todo Ai-chan no puede ir con ese short de ¿Lycra? Miro a Ai-chan le pido que dé una vuelta y me dedico a pensar en cómo puedo vestirlo. No quiero que se vea adorable ni dulce, tampoco pomposo pero tampoco muy austero. Ahm, ¿Algo salvaje quizás? Uuf no, definitivamente no, Ai-chan con calzas de tigre, no es imaginable. Creo que lo tengo. Rebusco entre las cosas del ropero, tratando de que se asimilen lo mejor posible a mi imagen mental. Cuando creo que lo consigo todo, le pido a Ai-chan que se lo pruebe. Me mira confuso.

-Esto, ¿Quiere que me cambie aquí, junto a usted?- Eso sonó… ¿Acaso me ve como un depravado? Bueno es un robot no puede verme de esa manera ¿Cierto? Con Ai-chan no estoy muy seguro. De todas formas no tengo interés de ver un pene robótico. Nagisa que estupideces dices es una maquina no siente vergüenza. Solo te estás pasando películas que no son. -¿Nagisa-san se encuentra bien?-

-¿Ah qué? Sí, sólo me distraje, discúlpame Jajaja- aclaro un poco mi garganta. – Ai-chan lo siento pero aquí es el único lugar donde puedes moverte por ahora, como puedes ver no es precisamente un lugar grande, así que, sí, tendrás que hacerlo aquí conmigo. Está bien eres un androide y masculino, no sé de qué te avergüenzas- le sonrió tranquilo. Es la primera vez que veo que un androide se "avergüence".

-¿Avergüenzas? ¿Qué significa?- me mira perplejo mientras ladea la cabeza. Creo que es un gesto típico de él, casi como un tic. Presumo que ese término no es familiar en un no humano, extraño, lo siente solo que no sabe cómo definirlo. Que confuso.

-Avergonzar es, ya sabes es cuando te da vergüenza algo- Si Nagisa que brillante.

-¿Vergüenza?- lo dejé peor.

-Sabes que, olvídalo, solo ponte la ropa- me sonrojo un poco por mi incompetencia, él sólo asiente.

Termino por voltearme para que no me vea mientras se cambia. ¿Qué eres Ai-chan?

-Ya estoy listo Nagisa-san- volteo y le miro con orgullo, le quedó perfecto.

El conjunto consiste en una polera de una tela ligera y brillante de un color violeta pero con toques grisáceos, es un poco holgada, mangas cortas a la altura de los hombros con un cuello redondo. Por encima de esta va un bolero largo con mangas largas de color negro. El pantalón es un bombacho suelto por arriba pero ajustado al final, también negros y los zapatos unos botines con hebillas de plata y de cuero negro.

-Que bien luces Ai-chan-

-Gracias Nagisa-san- una adorable sonrisa se posa en su rostro.

-o-

Llegamos al salón justo a tiempo, llegaba tarde y Ama-chan me regañaría. El evento está por empezar. Los invitados ya están llegando. Hay música de ambiente, un minúsculo cóctel ¡Tacaños! Esos diminutos panes terminaran pegados a mis dientes antes de llegar a mi pobre estomago; y muchas cosas en forma de promoción de la empresa. Busco entre los invitados a Haru-chan pero no lo veo, espero que venga. A lo lejos distingo a Gou-chan siendo entrevistada por alguno periodista de televisión, se ve realmente bella con vestido elegante y pelo suelto. Ama-chan me hace unas señales. Ya tenemos que prepararnos. Miro a Ai-chan, está bastante distraído observando todo podría decir que está emocionado o ¿Nervioso? -Bien aquí estamos Ai-chan. ¿Listo?-

-S-sí- titubea al responder y no me dirige la mirada, sigue observando su alrededor ¿Estará nervioso? Se supone que no puede pero siendo Ai-chan.

-Oye tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo te querrá tener- le guiño e intento influirle algo de confianza. Me siento extraño haciendo un gesto como este a un androide. -¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?-

-Subir al escenario, dar una reverencia, mirar al público, mostrar cortesía, quedarme quieto y sonreír lo mejor que puedo-

Enseñarle a ser "educado" me tomo alrededor de dos horas. Si hubiese sido un androide cualquiera simplemente me copiaría y listo problema solucionado pero Ai-chan cuestionaba constantemente el significado de cualquier gesto o palabra. Desde mover la mano en forma de saludo hasta el significado de la palabra gracias, Ect… Fue bastante agotador, considerando que ya debería saberlo por su reprogramado.

-Nagisa-san ¿Todas estos seres humanos vienen a comprarme, sólo para eso están aquí?-

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-No precisamente, no solo vienen por ti sino también por los otros nueve autómatas-

-¿Hay más como yo?- se emociona, definitivamente eso es emoción.

-Bueno si los hay- creo.

-¿Puedo conocerles?- se acerca a mí, y me mira intensamente.

-Jajaja tranquilo, una vez que entramos al escenario los veras- Sus ojos se iluminan.

-¡Sí!-

-o-

**Nitori.**

Aiichiro Nitori así me nombraron. ¿Tendrá algún significado? Los nombres en general poseen un significado o eso tengo entendido. ¿Qué debería sentir al pronunciarlo? Nadie más es Aiichiro Nitori, ¿O sí?, prefiero creer que no, que solo es mío, aunque no me produzca nada en especial ¿O sí lo hace?

Desde que ¿Nací? Es correcto ese término o debería decir ¿Desperté? ¿Llegué, tal vez? No lo sé realmente. Todo ha sido muy confuso, entiendo mi propósito pero a la vez no. tengo más dudas que certezas. Sé que tengo que servir a los seres humanos siendo yo una "máquina", pero _¿Por qué luzco igual a ellos?_ Hay mucha información dentro de mí que no comprendo _¿Qué soy realmente?_ Mi creador, o eso supongo, dijo que todo en mi estaba en orden, pero entonces ¿Por qué Hazuki Nagisa, me mira como si estuviera averiado? Quizás algo esté mal conmigo, espero que no sea así, necesito ser útil. ¿Qué ocurriría conmigo si dejo de ser de utilidad para los humanos? Pensar en eso hace que una extraña sensación recorra ¿Mí cuerpo? No lo sé, no sé qué es, no entiendo el porqué de mis dudas. Aparentemente no debería tenerlas ¿Por qué tengo esta cosa, sea lo que sea; esto de ser útil, querer ser útil, por qué?

Miro a mí alrededor, hay muchas cosas, cosas que no entiendo. Cosas sonando, olores extraños, luces, colores, las voces de los humanos todas son distintas, está lleno de ellos. Un ¿Papel? me llama la atención contiene una imagen mía, acaso ¿Todos los humanos me conocen?

Por donde vaya hay personas, ¿Seré solo yo? ¿O será que no puedo reconocerlos? Nagisa me ha dicho que no, que hay más como yo. Al escuchar eso, algo nuevamente se remueve dentro de mí, como un calor en el vientre. Es extraño pero quiero conocerlos. Quizás alguno de ellos pueda ¿Entenderme? Exactamente _¿Qué es entender?_

Sigo a Nagisa, sube por unas escaleras de vidrio en dirección al escenario. Cuando estamos arriba hay mucho movimiento y esta atiborrado de gente la mayoría elevando la voz. Algo vuelve a vibrar en mí, No me gusta. _¿Qué es gustar con exactitud?_

Nagisa me coge del brazo y me guía tras una cortina roja, hay una fila de personas o ¿Androides?, me sitúa al final de los otros y me susurra -_Ellos son los otros androides Ai-chan_- y luego se dirige a otro ser humano con lentes, lo mueve bruscamente y le habla con voz alta, extraño comportamiento. Que distintos pueden ser los humanos. Miro al frente, a la espalda del otro androide, este no se mueve, los otros tampoco. Quiero hablare.

Toco su hombro levemente y este se voltea suave con una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa ¿inquietante? ¿Que se supone que debo decir?

- Buenas noches, soy FCJK3… digo Aiichiro Nitori, Gusto en conocerte- levanto la mano de la forma en que Nagisa me enseño y sonrió, el corresponde del mismo modo.

-Hola, soy un androide XZ-2000 de quinta generación. Mi nombre es Rikku, si lo desea puede cambiar mi nombre. Puedo cuidar su hogar, cocinar, limpiar, puedo vigilar y jugar con niños e animales. Organizar sus reuniones, ayudar en su trabajo. Poseo el mejor sistema operativo y el mejor motor de búsqueda. Hablo distintos idiomas y estoy completamente a su disposición como una pareja sexual. No necesita alimentarme ni recargarme. Estoy equipado con una batería cuántica que me hace autónomo por 160 años.- Fue una respuesta un tanto inesperada, ese es el texto de inicialización, ¿Hay que decirlo cada vez que conoces a alguien?

-Rikku ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- Me mira por unos segundos.

-¿Desea mantener mi nombre?-

-Eeeh Sí-

-Pregunta amo- ¿Cómo debería empezar? Un momento ¿Amo?

-No Rikku estas equivocado yo no soy tu amo, yo soy como tú, un Androide- no me acostumbro a decirlo. ¿Porque será?

-Ooh ya veo, discúlpame- se voltea dándome la espalda.

-Oye aun quiero preguntar- Sólo me ignora, aunque toque su hombro, lo voltee y le hable directamente-

-Aiichiro Nitori presentas una actitud persistente y brusca. Puedes presentar un peligro para los humanos-

-No yo, sólo…- El humano de lentes se nos acerca y Nagisa viene tras el

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- pregunta.

-Ai-chan ¿Estás bien? ¿Te estabas metiendo en problemas?-

-No, yo, solo quería…- quise excusarme pero.

-Es suficiente. ADJG45985HM puedes estar tranquilo, FCJK36722HJ no es ninguna amenaza- el humano con lentes apoya su mano en el hombro de Rikku, este regresa a su lugar. Luego se dirige a mí. –Creo que deberías evitar hablar con otros androides Nitori-san.-

Sabe mis dos nombres. _¿Quién es? ¿Porque se me es tan familiar?_

-Discúlpeme, no volverá a ocurrir- _¿Por qué no puedo hablar con otros? _

-No importa realmente, solo abstente de problemas Nitori-san- _Me conoce _

-¿Cómo es que me conoce? Yo no recuerdo haberlo visto- _¿Porque creo conocerlo?_

_-_Eso no es importante. Dame tu brazo izquierdo- _¿Por qué le conozco y a la vez no lo hago? _

-Sí-

Levanta la tela, oprime unos botones invisibles en el dorso de mi brazo, este se abre dejando ver parte de mi circuito. Saca una jeringa de su chaqueta y me la inyecta en el cable más grueso, algo recorre mi interior. _"No me gusta"_

-Wow Rei-chan, es impresionante, lucen como venas de verdad- _¿Venas? Tengo venas. _Su nombre es Reichan.

-Hmp por supuesto. Hermoso ¿no crees?-

-Jajaja claro Rei-chan ¿porqué de color azul?-

-Era el color de LED que mejor le quedaba- _¿Azul? Venas azules. Solo mías. _

- Más importante ¿Qué fue lo que le inyectaste Rei-chan? ¿Está permitido?-

-Mmmh No lo sé, no veo por qué no, de todas formas esto ayudara a Nitori-san- _¿Ayudarme?_

-¿Cómo va ayudarme?- ¿Cómo? No lo "sentí" como algo bueno.

-Te ayudará a comprender mejor lo que te rodea Nitori-san. Debes de tener muchas dudas- _¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Por qué lo sabe?_

-¿Cómo lo…?

-¡Rei-chan! Ya es hora, tienes que irte- _No, no te vayas._

-Cierto, bueno me retiro. Nagisa-kun, Nitori-san, suerte- _No._

-¡Igualmente Rei-chan! ¡Aah Rei-chan! ¿De casualidad viste a Haru-chan?- _No me dejes aun._

-Eeeh No que yo recuerde, tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego- _Aun no te vayas._

-¡SÍ! ¿Ai-chan? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?- _¿Dolor?_

_-_No Nagisa-san, todo está en orden-_ Ayúdame Reichan._

_Tengo miedo._

Todo ocurre muy rápido, las cortinas se abren, Reichan habla al público, otros humanos también lo hacen, agradecimientos, aplausos, vuelvan a cerrarse las cortinas, se abren nuevamente, el primer androide aparece. Se presenta, lo presentan, humanos gritando cifras, otro anotando, mas gritos, números de enormes dígitos aparecen en lo alto, su precio _2.852.600_ de dólares. Su Amo sube a recogerla. Nagisa-san baja un momento de escenario, tiene sus brazos sobre su cabeza, agitándolos hacia los lados, otro humano de pelo negro se le acerca, Nagisa le abraza con fuerza, el otro se remueve incómodo.

_¿Que se sentirá ser abrazado?_

Comienzan a hablar, Nagisa pone muecas extrañas en su rostro mientras que el otro humano sólo le ignora, Nagisa-san encuentra a Reichan, le regaña por algo, más muecas anormales. Los tres juntos lucen _felices._ Los minutos pasan y anuncian el final, se despiden.

_¿Qué es la felicidad? ¿Cómo se sentirá?_

Nagisa corre al escenario. Es mi turno.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno les dejo el capitulo prometido ;) es bastante mas extenso que los anteriores y se centra mas en Nitori y en Nagisa.**

**No falta mucho para que Makoto por fin aparezca, solo esperen un poco mas :) **

**Les dejo un para que tengan una mejor idea del conjunto de Nitori XD fue un poco complejo describirlo.**

**_link: image/102227309805 Todos los derechos reservados a la artista hubedihubbe._**

**En fin, que les haya gustado **

**Gracias por sus comentarios! ;3**

**Algún**** otro?**

**Cuídense**** y nos vemos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**La siguiente historia es sólo ficción utilizando personajes de Free!. Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Capítulo 4**_

Las luces están sobre mí, cada mirada esta sobre mí, susurros, gritos, sonrisas, sonidos. Es una euforia descontrolada y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, simplemente dejarme llevar por esta. Nagisa pasa al frente, me quedo quieto. _Realmente no sé qué hacer._

-Sonríe Ai-chan-

-Sí-

No estoy seguro si realmente sonrío o es una mueca parecida. Quiero que esto acabe pronto.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡He aquí la más reciente y más grandiosa obra de Ryugazaki Rei! Un androide de quinta generación y de modelo único. Aiichiro Nitori- Me señala con la mano extendida y pide que me acerque. Lo hago, lentamente me acerco a la orilla del escenario, y el bullicio aumenta, las miradas están puestas sobre mí, gritos en distintos idiomas. No puedo moverme, no entiendo que sucede conmigo, no puedo hacer nada y comienzo a desesperarme. Las piernas me tiemblan. Algún cable se habrá soltado o es la sustancia que me inyecto Reichan, no lo sé, pero esta cosa aumenta. Quiero dejar de sentirlo ya.

-¡Vendido! ¡Felicidades!-

-o-

-¿Y Haru-chan?-

-Ya se fue Nagisa-kun, te demoraste demasiado- Rei-chan la da un sorbo a su Martini seco. Luce cansado. En realidad todos lo estamos, ya son alrededor de las 3:30 de la mañana, ya quiero irme a casa.

-Lo sé pero es que fue una pelea ardua por Ai-chan. Causo una gran conmoción, ¿no crees? Aah, se me olvidaba. ¡Buen trabajo Rei-chan!-

-Aah claro, gracias Nagisa-kun-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No fue lo que esperabas?-

-No pasa nada, solo estoy algo cansado. Deberíamos irnos. Te llevo-

-¡Mooh Rei-chan! De acuerdo, no quiero conseguir un colectivo a estas horas. Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi departamento por esta noche, sé que vives lejos y quizás te acomoda más el mío. Puede que esté un poco desordenado pero es grande, estoy seguro de que te gustara, bueno ya lo has visto. ¿Qué dices?- Que te cuesta decirme lo que te pasa. ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

-Gracias por la invitación pero no te preocupes, quiero regresar al laboratorio. Ahí tengo todo lo que necesito- una amable sonrisa.

-Oh entiendo, bueno si cambias de parecer mi casa es tu casa, jajaja, ya sabes. Solo no te quedes trabajando toda la madrugada, descansa un poco-

-No lo hare, sólo revisare un par de cosas sin importancias. Ven te dejaré en tu casa-

-Gracias Rei-chan- dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-o-

Me mantuve sentado en una de las sillas del laboratorio, mis ojos se fijaban en la gran cantidad de botones y teclas frente a mí. Daba vueltas en la silla, girando lentamente viendo a Sosuke abrochar la hebilla de su pantalón y después poner la camisa de su traje. Con un cigarrillo en mi boca, pretendía matar el resto del sabor de sus labios, aquellos labios que no serían míos.

-Vístete Rin, nos debemos ir-me ordenó al verme con mi traje desordenado-

-Lo sé, vamos no seas tan aguafiestas, no tenemos que irnos tan pronto-sonreí-

-Vístete-respondió cortante-

En medio de la fiesta que prosiguió después de la venta de los androides, escapamos a este lugar. Con la excusa de querer ver dónde se crearon, le exigí a Sosuke que me llevará al laboratorio. Él no dudó y aceptó. Cuando llegamos el empezó a mostrarme cada rincón y explicarme varias cosas a las cuales yo no presté atención. No le veía desde hace mucho y encontrarme con él a solas, encendió en mi esa llama que tan sólo él podía avivar. Mientras él hablaba yo me acerqué, lo seduje y obtuve lo que buscaba con desesperación. Pero estos encuentros no eran más que eso, encuentros. Él jamás me pertenecería, la única vez que le confesé mis sentimientos el los rechazó y con tal de no perderlo fingí que ya no me importaba. Con tal de continuar esa mentira a lo largo de los años, suplí su ausencia con varios chicos a la vez; con algunos mantuve una relación más duradera, con otros simplemente pasé días o noches, todo para parecer el típico chico que sólo quiere pasarlo bien una noche. De ese modo conseguí acostarme con él reiteradas veces, ya que después de eso, no quedaría nada más que el placer que ambos sentimos por un momento. Así fue año tras año, ocultando mis sentimientos a la perfección.

-Por cierto Rin, ¿No estuviste interesado por alguno de los androides?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No sé, te vi muy interesado en Nitori-sonrió-No apartabas tus ojos de él, por un momento pensé que lo comprarías.

-Ah, la verdad es que parecía más humano de lo que esperaba-recordé las imágenes del androide-Pero no seas idiota, no compraría una de esas cosas-me reí-

-¿No? Pues yo vi que veías más que una apariencia humana en él.

-Sólo era eso, pero si pides mi opinión, ese androide si tenía algo especial-confesé-Había algo en sus ojos, no lo sé… ¿Un brillo?

-¿Brillo?

-Por algo te digo que no lo sé, vamos no insistas, sólo era un androide.

-Tienes razón. ¿Ya estás listo? Me iré primero-se despidió con una mano mientras caminaba dándome la espalda-

-Te alcanzo luego.

Lo vi partir como muchas otras veces; su fría espalda alejarse y su mano despidiéndose sin siquiera mirarme. Deseaba tomarla, sostener de esa mano y no dejarlo ir, pero bien sabía que eso sólo era una ilusión inalcanzable.

Por alguna razón, cuando me hallé solo en sala recordé al androide que Sosuke mencionó antes, Nitori. La verdad es que sí parecía un humano, pero había algo en ese androide que me mantuvo toda su venta pendiente de él. Tal y como le dije a Sosuke, no sabía qué era, pero fue ese desconocido detalle el cual no me dejó despegar mi vista de él, durante toda su venta.

-o-

-Ryugazaki Ryugazaki Ryugazaki Ryugazaki Ryugazaki Ryugazaki Ryugazaki -

-¡Estoy ocupado, vuelva en un rato!- Sosuke-san molestando en la puerta de mi laboratorio, estoy en problemas.

-Que jodes ¡Ryugazaki abre la puta puerta ya!-

-¿Acaso es urgente?-

-¿¡Que crees, cuatro ojos!? ¿Que vengo a visitarte? Ni tu madre lo hace-

-¡Mi madre viene una vez cada dos meses! Solo un momento ¿Sí?- me demoro a propósito diez minutos, hasta abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Sosuke-san? Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento-

-¿Es enserio? Ya van dos semanas de atraso. ¿Dónde mierda esta tu proyecto? Ya no hay más plazo entiendes, y arriba exigen tu trabajo. Y yo también, por tu maldito retraso no puedo tomar mis vacaciones, a diferencia de ti yo si tengo vida afuera de esta mierda.

-Ya lo sé, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo y ya-

-¡Más! Espera un momento, tú jamás te demoras más de una semana en tus putas robóticas, ¿Por qué de repente te demoras el doble? Si estás creando un androide mejor que Nitori, te juro Ryugazaki que esta vez no…-

-Sosuke-san con el debido respeto. Nitori fue la venta con más ganancias de todos los androides presentes, y por ende, si pretendo mejor algunas cosas en su diseño. No tiene de que preocuparse, tengo más que claro que tan solo son máquinas con parecido humano, no pretendo crear un ser humano, y aunque quisiera, no es posible-

-Ten cuidado con tu juego de "sé lo que hago" Nitori es un claro ejemplo de que no entiendes los peligros que un robot se pase de listo o "sienta". Los creamos para servir a los seres humanos, no para ser como nosotros-

-Le repito, no pretendo crear a un ser humano, pero si quiero crear algo que deslumbre y resalte ante todos los Autómatas creados de cualquier generación y-

-Suficiente, veo que no piensas cambiar aunque te de mil razones. No hagas más estupideces ¿quieres? No quiero problemas. Apresúrate y entrega el proyecto para mañana, no hay más tiempo. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí-

-Aah y ordena este chiquero, apesta-

-Termino y limpio-

Sosuke-san lo lamento, no pude contenerme más y lo que verás no te agradará nada, ni a nadie de arriba, pero ya arreglare eso, esta misma tarde estará listo, y seguramente por ser yo simplemente lo aprobaran, ni siquiera se darán la molestia de leer su diseño, ni dar un vistazo, el problema serás tú Sosuke-san.

-o-

-¡Sempai! Aprobaron el proyecto de Rei Ryugazaki. Ya tenemos el permiso para empezaaaar. Si todo sale bien tenemos que ensamblar 10 ejemplares yyy dos son envíos el extranjero. Hay trabajo Sempai-

-Son las siete y media de la mañana, no es necesario que grites Momotarou. Mándeme los archivos del diseño, empecemos de una vez-

-¡Jejeje! Lo siento, pero es que después de esto por fin ¡vacacioneeeeeeeeees!-

-Estuviste ausente tres días, tres días que te los cobraré-

-¡¿Aaah?! ¡No puede hacer eso! Estuve enfermo, ¡presente licencia! ¡No lo haga sempaiiiiiii!-

-Maldición Momotarou deja de gritar. No hare nada ¿De acuerdo?, aunque debería-

-¡Sempai! ¡Es el mejooooooor!-

-Aaah tan solo manda el diseño rápido, ¿Quieres?-

-¡SÍ!-

-¿Listo?-

-Por supuesto-

-De acuerdo, sujeto ZXMT68129HN. Análisis de piezas, funciones motoras, movilidad, reflejos, entrenamiento, cumplimento de órdenes y comportamientos básicos de conductas, inicio de pruebas-

-Grabando datos iniciales. Creador y diseñador del modelo Ryugazaki Rei. Androide de modelo WX-2.60 de Sexta generación. Comienzo de armado-

-Sujeto masculino, número de identificación ZXMT68129HN, Mide 1,84 cm. pesa aproximadamente 73 Kg. Edad 23 años-

-Signos vitales: Presión arterial: 90/60 mm/Hg. Pulso: 70. Temperatura: 36.5° C. Androide con signos estables-

-Hablaré con él-

-Espere Sempai, Rei dejó indicado el nombre del androide, raro-

-Bien, ¿y cuál es?-

-Tachibana Makoto-

**Makoto.**

-¿Puedes oírme?-

-Sí-

-Identifícate-

-ZXMT68129HN-

-¿Puedes mover la cabeza?-

_Obedece, Escucha. _

-Tus ojos-

_Obedece, Escucha, Observa._

_Estoy vivo, hay luz, esta frio, no puede ver al humano que me habla, los brazos robóticos me hacen cosquillas, me siento incompleto, no me puedo mover._

_-_Animación óptica y cervical verificada. Movimientos básicos y órdenes simples, correcta. Bien, dime tu texto de inicialización-

- Hola, soy un androide WX-2.60 de sexta generación. Puedo cuidar su hogar, cocinar, limpiar, puedo vigilar y jugar con niños e animales. Organizar sus reuniones, ayudar en su trabajo. Poseo el mejor sistema operativo y el mejor motor de búsqueda. Hablo distintos idiomas y estoy completamente a su disposición como una pareja sexual. No necesita alimentarme ni recargarme. Estoy equipado con una batería cuántica que me hace autónomo por 163 años. ¿Desea darme un nombre?-

_Obedece, Escucha. Observa, Siente, Nombre._

_Mi nombre, tengo un brazo, me colocan el otro. Siento a mi corazón latir. Aún tengo sueño. Quiero mi nombre._

_-_Sí, tu nombre es Tachibana Makoto-

_Makoto, Tachibana Makoto. Mi nombre, mi corazón late un poco más rápido, lo siento. Es una sensación agradable tener un nombre._

-Mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto-

-Inicialización y memorización, verificados-

_Tengo mis brazos y piernas, quiero moverlos. Ya no veo a mi corazón pero aun lo siento. _

-Ahora, ¿puedes mover tus brazos, manos y dedos?-

_Mover, si puedo, si quiero. Muevo mis brazos lentamente, quiero verlos con detalle. Son bonitos me gustan. Tengo dedos y manos. Puedo mover mis dedos rápido o lento y también puedo girar mis manos. Que precioso. Los acaricio, son suaves. Están cambiando de color a piel, piel humana._

-Conexión de enlace superior verificado. Ahora habla en Ingles-

_Hablar. __Texto. Repite. Sintetiza información_.

- Hello, I am a WX-2.60 Android sixth generation. I can take care of your home, cooking, cleaning; I can watch and play with children and animals. Organize meetings, assist in their work. Possess the best operating system and the best search engine. I speak completely different languages and am available as a sexual partner-

-Dilo en Aleman-

_Hablar. Idioma._

-Hallo, ich bin ein Android 2.60 Röntgen sechsten Generation. Ich kann auf Ihr Haus, Kochen nehmen, Reinigung, ich kann sehen und spielen mit Kindern und Tieren. Organisieren Treffen, Unterstützung bei ihrer Arbeit. Besitzen das beste Betriebssystem und die beste Suchmaschine. Ich spreche ganz andere Sprachen und bin nach einem Sex-Partner zur Verfügung-

-Bien ahora canta algo en japonés-

_Hablar. Idioma. Canto. Búsqueda._

-Nobashita te wa yume wo tsunaginagara  
>Koko kara motto motto tooku no kagayaki e<br>Chikarazuyoi (chikarazuyoi) kyou no hajimari ni  
>Seippai no omoi wo kometa<br>Mirai e no stroke

Donna koto datte tsukiau kedo  
>Dekireba minna ga nozonda katachi ga ii<br>Manjouicchi nante zeitaku mo  
>Anagachi esoragoto ja nai ki ga shiteru yo-<p>

_Las maquinas me han soltado, ya estoy libre y quiero moverme. Me siento ansioso._

-Expresiones verbales y multilenguaje, verificados. Adelante, camina unos pasos-

_Caminar. Libertad._

_Caminar, mover mi cuerpo como yo quiero, lo disfruto, voy de un lado al otro, lentamente, quiero girar, lo hago despacio, quiero seguir, pero mi cuerpo comienza a tomar color al igual que mis brazos. Me encuentro desnudo y eso me incómoda. Me cubro con mis manos._

-Locomoción verificada. ¿Qué haces?-

-¿Qué hago?-

-Con tus manos-

-¡Aaah! Estoy un poco avergonzado-

-¿Avergonzado? ¿Se puede saber por qué?-

-Aaah pues estoy desnudo y aaah supo-ngo qu-ee me está mir-an-do-

-Sabes lo que es estar avergonzado-

-S-sí. Vergüenza: Sentimiento ocasionado por alguna falta cometida, o por alguna acción deshonrosa y humillante oTimidez que una persona siente ante determinadas situaciones y que le impide hacer o decir una cosa-

-Interesante, sabes que eres unas maquina ¿Cierto? Sólo eso, una máquina más compleja que otras-

_Máquina, solo eres una maquina más compleja. No entiendo._

-Lo sé, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver el hecho de ser una maquina con el significado de avergonzado-

-Yo no te pregunte por el significado, sino, si sabes lo que se siente estar avergonzado y aparentemente lo sabes. Me gustaría saber por qué lo sabes-

-Yo no lo sé. Lamento no poder responder su pregunta-

-Supuse que no lo sabrías. En fin, estás listo para el trabajo, acabamos-

_Termino. Maquina más compleja._

-¿Qué va pasar conmigo ahora?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-¿No puedo saberlo?-

-Van a reinicializarte y mandarte a la tienda para ser vendido-

_Vendido. Máquina._

_Me visten. Si soy una maquina seré familiar de estos robots. Me venderán._

-¿Vendido? Soy una especie de mercancía, ¿No es así?-

-Sí, por supuesto que eres mercancía. Eres una computadora con brazos y piernas, capaz de hacer todo tipo de cosas y vales una fortuna. Ser vendido es tu primera prioridad. Deberías ya saberlo Makoto-

_Mercancía. Computadora. Máquina. No me gusta como suena_.

-Ooh ya veo... Pensé que…-

-¿Pensaste? Que es lo pensaste-

-Pensé… que estaba vivo, como un ser humano-

_Pensar. Incorrecto. Humanos._

-¿Vivo? ¿Cómo un humano? Que mierda es esta. Esto no es parte del protocolo. Más componentes de la memoria que se descarrilan. Maldición Rei qué mierda has hecho. Momotarou, graba. Modelo defectuoso. Desensamblar y verificar los componentes requeridos. Cancela la orden de clonaje y llama a Ryugazaki-

-¡Espere! ¿Me desensambla? Pero, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Porque? Se supone que no debes pensar ese tipo de cosas. No deberías pensar, ni sentir para nada, punto. Debes tener una pieza defectuosa o un problema de software en algún lado-

_Pensar está mal. No quiero que me desarmen, quiero mis brazos y piernas. Mi corazón late más rápido. No quiero, deténgase, realmente no quiero. Me alzan, me sujetan, me defiendo pero no puedo moverme. Me quitan mis brazos y piernas. ¡Por favor basta_!

-¡No, no! ¡Me siento perfectamente bien, se lo aseguro! ¡Todo está muy bien! Respondí correctamente todas las pruebas ¿no es así?-

-Sí, pero tu comportamiento no es adecuado-

_Desesperación. ¡Deténgase!_

-¡Por favor se lo ruego! ¡Por favor no me desensamble!-

-Los modelos defectuosos deben ser eliminados, ese es mi trabajo. Si un cliente se queja. Tendré que dar ciertas explicaciones o perder mi trabajo y no correré el riesgo-

_Quitan más piezas, me sujetan con más fuerza. Abren mi pecho, mi corazón late muy rápido, lo que me queda de cuerpo tiembla, mis ojos molestan. ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! ¡Quiero vivir!_

-¡No causaré ningún problema, lo prometo! ¡Hare todo lo que deba hacer! ¡No diré otra palabra! ¡No volveré a pensar! ¡Acabo de nacer, no puede matarme todavía!-

_¡Van a matarme, van quitar mi cabeza! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Déjenme en paz! Miedo, tengo mucho miedo._

-¡Deténgase por favor, basta! ¡Tengo miedo!-

_Se detienen, no hay ruidos, solo el acelerado palpitar de mi corazón. Aun tiemblo y de mis ojos caen gotas de agua. Tengo miedo._

-Quiero vivir. Se lo ruego-

_Vuelven armarme, trato de relajarme pero no puedo, aun caen gotas de mis ojos. Estoy libre y completo pero no dejo de temblar._

-Espera ahí. Te mueves y acabo contigo-

-Lo haré-

_Estoy vivo. Libre. Completo. Asustado. Pensar es malo._

-Gracias-

-o-

-¿Aah sempai?-

-¿Lo llamaste?-

-Sí, pero que hará con el androide. No puede ser vendido, tampoco puede eliminarlo, es como si fuera un-

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! Es una puta computadora, nada más. Abre la puerta-

-¿Me llamó Sosuke-san?-

-¿Qué si te llame? Serás pendejo. ¡Te lo advertí! ¿No? ¿Qué es esa mierda?-

-Un androide, más complejo que el resto-

-No me jodas. ¡Te dije que no crearas algo mejor! ¿Cómo fue que eso, paso la prueba de proyecto?-

-Como le informé antes, es solo un software más enmarañado que el resto. No hay nada malo en su diseño. Si tantos problemas le causo, ¿Por qué no lo eliminó?-

-Vete a la mierda Rei. Pretendo hacer eso, solo quería que estuvieras presente-

-Oh está bien. Adelante hágalo-

-Pero sempai. Usted ya-

-Aun puedo hacerlo, y voy a hacerlo. Momotarou da la orden-

-Yo, ¿realmente es necesario?-

-¿No escuchaste?-

-Pero es que-

-¡Solo hazlo! ¿Qué haces Ryugazaki? Saca tu mano de la computadora ¡Ahora!-

-Sosuke-san ¿Cuáles son las tres leyes de la robótica?-

-¿Que pretendes?-

-Las sabe ¿O no?-

-Eres un hijo de puta. 1°.- Un robot no hará daño a un ser humano o, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra daño.

2°.- Un robot debe obedecer las órdenes dadas por los seres humanos, excepto si estas órdenes entrasen en conflicto con la 1ª Ley.

3°.- Un robot debe proteger su propia existencia en la medida en que esta protección no entre en conflicto con la 1ª o la 2ª Ley-

-Con los androides modificamos la tercera ley, prácticamente como si no existiera, por ello, estos están deshabilitados en tener razón, conciencia y lógica propia. A Makoto solo hice un par de reformas en su software, solo para que sea capaz de pensar por sí mismo, eso es todo-

-¡Un Androide no puede y no debe tener conciencia! Demonios, Ryugazaki lo sabes perfectamente. No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar ante estímulos que no le simpatice-

-Lo tengo claro. Por eso no pretendo venderlo-

-¿Qué quieres decir? -

-Quiero que lo armes y luego me lo entregues-

-¿Que harás con él? No me digas alguna estupidez-

-Me lo quedaré yo-

-¿De verdad eres un cerebrito? Porque estas actuando como un verdadero imbécil. Sabes perfectamente que pidieron clonación del diseño y me imagino que ya sabes que negué la solicitud por software defectuoso. ¿Qué dirás cuando lo vean por tu casa? Te reportarían cuatro ojos y con eso todo se acaba para ti-

-No se preocupe por eso, ya lo tengo solucionado-

-¿Y entonces? No te lo daré hasta que me digas que harás con el-

-Aaah veo que no me queda de otra. De acuerdo, pienso sacarlo de aquí y llevarme lo a alguna sitio seguro. Mientras me encargaré de borrar su diseño. No lo mande a corrección de software, bórrelo, yo eliminare el resto-

-Entonces su proyecto que daría como una basura, y eso jamás ha pasado. Tendrá la mirada de todo el mundo encima y le aseguro que saldrán rumores de todo tipo, especialmente de la prensa. ¿Está seguro?-

-Lo tenía en cuenta Momotarou-san. Pero eso no me preocupa, ya tengo otro proyecto y este es como cualquier otro Autómata, y al mundo simplemente diré que fue un androide experimental que no resulto-

-Muy bien Ryugazaki pero aun no me dices qué harás con él. Ya suéltalo-

-Sé de alguien que podrá cuidarlo y podrá mantener el secreto perfectamente-

-¿Y ese es?-

-Nanase Haruka-

-Nanase. Un nadador olímpico profesional, Ganador de premios y reconocido mundialmente. Un idiota que sólo le importa el agua. Tienes que estar bromeando-

-Creo que concuerdo con Sempai. No parece una buena idea-

-Confíen yo sé que si lo es. Puede que sea famoso, pero es lo suficientemente antisocial, por lo que la prensa apenas y conoce su casa, teniendo en cuenta que solo se habla de él cuándo gana una carrera. Podrá mantenerlo oculto. Además Makoto pasa perfectamente como un ser humano común y corriente-

-No confió en Nanase pero, haz lo que quieras. ¿Cómo vas sacarlo de aquí? Hay tecnología suficiente como para darse cuenta de que es un androide por muy humano que parezca-

-Esa es la parte en la que no sé qué hacer. ¿Alguna idea?-

-Un incendio-

-A que te refieres Momotarou-

-Que activemos la alarma de incendio. Si lo hacemos la puertas de emergencias se abrirán y nos evacuaran por estas, y que yo sepa no hay sensores de ningún tipo, solo cámaras de seguridad. Cuando nos pregunten qué ocurrió, diremos que fue un accidente con el proyecto de Rei-san y accidentalmente se activó la alarma-

-Es una gran idea Momotarou-san, pero Makoto no puede activar la alarma las puertas de ensamblaje se cerrarían por seguridad y no lo podremos sacar de ahí-

-Que lento Ryugazaki. Activaremos la de la computadora, será una "error" de este idiota-

-Pero aun así Makoto no-

-Lo sacaremos antes Rei-san-

-Ooh claro. Pero ahora, como lo sacaremos de la empresa-

-Mmmh. Necesitamos ropa. Sempai tendrá que prestar su ropa. Es el único aquí de las medidas de Makoto-

-Eres un maldito delincuente Momotarou-

-¡Solo trato de ayudaaaar!-

-Y después que Momo-san-

-¿Momo-san? Aaah, corremos junto con él a la salida, si nos preguntan quién es, diré que es un amigo que venía a observar la maquinaria de ensamblaje, Sempai lo autorizó ya que mi amigo también estudia psicología robótica. Luego de eso necesitaremos un auto y alguien que se lo lleve a la casa de Nanase-san-

-Que sea la novia de Ryugazaki-

-¿! Novia ¡? No tengo novia-

-Hablo del enano rubio-

-Nagisa-kun es hombre y NO ES mi novio-

-Lo que sea, él puede ayudar-

-Nagisa-kun no tiene auto-

-Pues dale el tuyo-

-Porque no puedo ser yo quien lo lleve-

-Porque tu idiota, tendrás que dar la explicación de tu proyecto fallido. ¿De verdad eres un genio? Porque no lo pareces-

-¿Quiere dejar de insultarme?-

-No-

-¡Hagamos esto de una buena veeeeez! ¡Esto será emocionanteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-

-Debería llamar a Nagisa-san-

-Olvida a tu novia, luego le explicas. Quiero terminar con esta mierda ya. Tachibana-

-¿Sí?-

-Escúchame atentamente-

-Sempai, ¿Lo dejó todo este tiempo esperando?-

-Sí, ¿algún problema?-

-Que cruel sempai-

-o-

-¿! Que fue lo que paso Rei-chan ¡? ¿Quién es el?- Nagisa-kun me preguntaba muy alterado.

-No es nada grave, puedes llevarlo a la casa de Haruka-sempai. Se conocen y yo no puedo hacerlo en este momento. Toma ten mis llaves-

-Espera, no entiendo, ¿Quién es él? ¿Porque tengo que llevarlo a la casa de Haru-chan?-

-Luego te explico todo, necesito que lo hagas. Por favor-

-Está bien pero exijo mi explicación luego-

-Muchas gracias. Ten son las llaves y dale esto a Haruka-sempai. El nombre del chico es Makoto. Está un poco asustado, intenta de que se relaje un poco- Nagisa-kun no se veía convencido en la absoluto, tenía muchas dudas y no lo culpo. No sé por qué, fue simple impulso, lo abrace para luego salir corriendo-

-¡Rei-chan esperaaa!- No me detuve, Makoto tenía que salir pronto de aquí. Yo llamaría toda la atención posible.

El plan había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba. A pesar del caos que se formó y del griterío de mujeres asustadas. No hubo mayores complicaciones, sólo un Makoto muy aterrorizado y nervioso, intentando ignorar sus impulsos de ayudar a los humanos. Nos encontramos con Nagisa a la salida, había sido evacuado con el resto de los trabajadores. Simplemente lo tome de la muñeca y lo arrastre fuera del caos, Makoto iba detrás mío.

Sólo espero que realmente tenga razón y Haruka-sempai acepte a Makoto. Le entregué una carta a Nagisa-kun dirigida a Haruka. Tiene que salir todo bien o la hermosura de Makoto se verá en riesgo, la realidad es que todos seremos culpables y no quiero imaginarme lo que pueda suceder.

**Continuara...**

**Hola (?) Después de mucho les traigo el nuevo capitulo! D: **

**Lamento la demora. pero lo prometido es deuda. ya apareció Makoto :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y dejar sus rewiew! ;) **

**Prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo Cap.**

**Cuídense. Nos vemos! **


End file.
